Ten Love Songs For You
by raindropdays
Summary: Ten Mini-Songfics inspired by SasukeXKarin my most hated pairing . Songs: Shadow of the Day, Stacey's Mom, Holiday, A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me, All Rise, Thriller, I Need You, 1985, It's Not Over, What Hurts the Most R


**A/N: So, here we are at my latest stab at writing. It is a challenge-fic (or rather a series of mini-challenge-song-ficlets). The challenge rules are explained below and I did them with my best friend Nayuki Bunny-Chan. I'm not sure if she's going to post hers but if she does you should check them out because it's the same pairing/challenge but different songs (same view of the pairing though....you'll understand what that means soon...). So anyway, please enjoy my little ficlets, each with an individual plot and written short with little to no editing. Sorry if the first one if sort of suckish... **

**_Challenge: 10-song-random-crackfic-really-short-one-shot-fanfictlet-challenge_**

_Pairing: Sasuke X Karin_

_Rules:_

_1) Put iPod/music player on shuffle with playlist consisting of English songs (no other languages and no instrumental...open to too much interpretation that way...)_

_2) Can only write for the length of the song (ex- if the song is 3:40 that's all you have to write the fic, no lingering afterwards)_

_3) Must add title right after writing the ficlet_

_4) No major editing of plot afterwards, only minor editing of spelling and stuff_

Here we go:

* * *

1)

Song: Shadow of the Day

Artist: Linkin Park

Title: Setting Sun

He closed his eyes and turned away. He didn't need this, not now. He wanted it all to end. How could he have let this happen? Not to her, not to her and not like this. He opened his eyes and stared at the blank dark ceiling with a feeling of remorse and sadness. The dry heat was unbearable and his mind was spinning. How could he let _her_ of all people affect him like this? Not once in the past had his stoic behavior ever been questioned but now, now that she was gone, now that she was gone, gone with the passing day he couldn't help but feel responsible. They, her friends had pleaded for her to stay, and now, now that all the color had been drained from each passing moment he wished for her by his side more than ever.

"Don't go," he whispered lightly under his breath. He saw the light fade from behind the shades, his blinds turning from orange to grey and closed his eyes again and held his breath, "Good-bye Karin," he said slowly and the light disappeared completely showering him in darkness.

**a/n: the first one of the night, a little bit shaky and angsty/the first of many that have a certain subtext that this pairing is not meant to be...**

* * *

2)

Song: Stacey's Mom

Artist: Fountains of Wayne

Title: Not Her

"She is hot," he thought to himself as she walked down the street. There she was, the woman of every man's dreams. I mean she was proportioned _perfectly_. Every man wanted her to themselves. Only one problem. She was _married._ He growled to himself for falling for _her. _How could the great Uchiha fall to such primitive and male instincts. So she had _all the right stuff._ Honey sweet voice, beautiful body, gorgeous long wavy blond hair and an amazing personality. Too bad her daughter was _way _off. "You could use a guy like me," said Sasuke to himself, under his breath. The two females approached him briskly and stopped briefly.

"Hi Sasuke!" said the younger one enthusiastically. He gave his usual aloof response and she smiled again. "You looked like you were _fantasizing _across the street about me," she continued.

"Uhh, not you," replied Sasuke shortly. He glanced at the taller female next to her, the one without unruly red hair and beady little black eyes, "more like your mother."

**a/n: okay, just plain DISTURBING! I don't even know what happened....don't ask me....but still, funny song...**

* * *

3)

Song: Holiday

Artist: Green Day

Title: Our Holiday

"Yeah Sasuke! Let's do this!" shouted the red head anxiously. Sasuke sighed. Why did she have to constantly be so upbeat and hyper on missions. She shouted another 'whoo~~!' as they came in for the landing. He still wasn't used to flying the jet no matter what Suigetsu had told him.

"Karin! Why are you so happy?" Sasuke exclaimed after a moment.

"We're gonna destroy those idiots!" she shouted happily. He sighed and looked away from her. She noticed his attitude and quickly clamed down, sighing and walking towards him slowly. "Listen Sasuke, just try to cheer up," she said walking towards him. He stopped sneering and looked at her. "I'm just so happy to finally be here with you," she approached him, getting closer with every word; every long and drawn out word, dipped in sour honey (if there was such a thing). "It kind of feels like we're finally on holiday together," she said blushing and avoiding his eyes. He sighed. He hated it when she got like this. The plane touched down.

Finally, he took her hands and looked into her eyes. "It's a new beginning for us," he said, "On holiday."

**a/n: not a very romantic song, so not much to work with on this one...i think they're terrorists...maybe. I don't know, you give me another reason that fits the song and Sasuke is flying a plane, because I cannot think of one...**

* * *

4)

Song: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me

Artist: Fall Out Boy

Title: I Messed Up

"It's all my fault," said Sasuke to himself as he beat his head against the wall. She was the one, and he meant _the one. _And it wasn't because all the guys wanted her, it was because she was the one for him. He needed her, he had had her, and he had lost her. He was always too late for his own good, always the breaker-of-hearts. But this time he had really messed up. Why had he stood her up? She was sitting across the aisle from him, drumming her fingers on the desk, her glasses glinting in the pale fluorescent light from the biology room's faulty lighting. He stared at her for a moment undetected before she looked up. Her look was cold and sharp but her eyes were soft and in need of an apology. Slowly he mouthed "I'm sorry," and she nodded, taking another chance on him and at love.

**a/n: Sasuke has more regret....what? Is this my second one like this? Yeah...more subtext that this is not meant to be. But suprisingly, I liked this one, maybe just because **_A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me_** is my favorite song. =D**

* * *

5)

Song: All Rise

Artist: Blue

Title: Over

"_We're done..." _

The words echoed in her head over and over again as she sat in the restaurant bathroom and cried. Why had it come to this. Just because she took advantage of him and took his money, the free rides, lied to him, made those calls and then pretended to love him... But now she had changed. She looked at herself in the mirror, her red hair plastered to her face with tears and mascara that had ran thick against her cheeks. She had changed, it was the truth. She didn't know what she had been missing and now that she had realized it was too late. He didn't want her anymore.

And the words he had used that day. They had been so harsh, so cruel. He didn't want her. She let out another sob; a cry of regret and pain in her soul. She heard the bathroom door creak open as she curled farther into a ball, hugging her knees tighter. She heard the footsteps approach her stall as she cried. The door swung open quietly and she saw the waitress from earlier standing there.

"He wants to talk to you."

**a/n: haha, Karin gets what she deserves. That should have been the real name of this ficlet...thats all I'm sayin**

* * *

6)

Song: Thriller

Artist: Michael Jackson

Title: 1980's Sweetheart Date Gone Wrong

"So, did you like the movie?" she asked anxiously. He gave his standard "hn" in reply and she smiled gripping his arm tighter. "Well, personally, I'm not a fan of gory movies," she said slowly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was the one who wanted to see the movie after all. Karin caught his sarcastic look from out of the corner of her eyes but decided to ignore it for the sake of their date, which she could not allow to be ruined. After all he had finally asked her out, _her! _They walked in silence for about twenty more minutes before she spoke again. "Uh, Sasuke, where are we?" she asked quietly. Sasuke shrugged and they continued walking.

They were on a dark abandoned street and mist was setting in. "Did we take a wrong turn?" she asked, cuddling closer to him.

"Maybe. Its kind of hard to think when you cut off my blood circulation by clinging to me like a sea urchin," replied Sasuke. Karin ignored his comment as a shadowy dark figure appeared in the distance.

"What's going on?" she said, her cloud-nine mood disappearing as it was replaced by her pissed off mood. Sasuke shrugged, trying to shake her off. More figures appeared and as they got closer Karin realized they were zombies, undead and chanting her name. "Sasuke!" she cried, clutching him tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said harshly. She looked up and saw that his onyx eyes had become red with blood lust. She let out a blood-curling scream as he laughed menacingly.

"_This is the end of your life..." _

**a/n: This one was so impressively random and it got kind of crackish in the middle because I was running out of time so I kind of just added zombies and then made Sasuke a zombie-vampire...yeeeeeaaaah, go figure there. But I like the last line...heh heh heh....Also, I had like the super extended version of this song on my iPod (which is like 6 min long) so that's why its so lengthy...**

* * *

7)

Song: I Need You

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Title: Wish

Sasuke wasn't the type to show emotions and yet here he was, pining for some sick, twisted, horribly-red-haired, fangirl. Sure they had been together, maybe once in the past, but hadn't he put that behind him? And yet, he needed her. He needed her tonight, and every night from then on. Where was she when he wanted her besides him. Talking in that usual terribly annoying voice? Now that he had finally been able to match up his words. He hadn't meant it; what he had said, and now it was too late. Was it true that everything they had was gone? Was it true that what he was feeling right now at this moment didn't mean anything? But did he deserve this for rebuffing her in the past? Did he deserve to be launched into eternal heartbreak because he had been too stupid in the past to realize a good thing when it was right in front of her? But now he knew, he knew it had been there all along. He needed her, probably more than anyone and anything else and now he had to get her back. No matter what.

There was a knock on his door and his heart hoped that maybe his prayer and been answered. Was it her?

**a/n: Yes, I have the Backstreet Boys on my iPod but only cause my uncle loaded them on one time when they were at my house and every time I try and delete the files my computer crashes...so sue me. Its not like I'm their fan! So anyway, we have another ficlet where Sasuke is wallowing in self pity...what a loser...I believe that this is number 3. I think I subconsciously enjoy these....**

* * *

8)

Song: 1985

Artist: Bowling For Soup

Title: Lovers Across Time

Well, she had it all. Or rather, she was _supposed _to have it all.

There she was a modest house wife who was somehow obsessed with 1985. Her dream to be an actress blown out of the water but she had the man. Wasn't that the important thing? Who cared about some mini skirt form 1985, or sitcoms on the radio, or Modona? Wasn't the important thing that she was finally with the man of her dreams? That was right, she, Karin, herself was finally married to Sasuke Uchiha. But somehow she was missing else. Somehow, somewhere deep in heart she would give it all up to return to 1985. But she couldn't tell him, not him who she had begged to marry her and realize her dream of marriage with him. She closed her eyes as he came through the door her 1985 record playing loudly. He hated it but she loved it. Was it a sign that they couldn't be together?

**a/n: Karin thinks of dumping Sasuke over her obsession with 1985. Nuff said.**

* * *

9)

Song: It's Not Over

Artist: Daughtry

Title: Not Yet

Sasuke stared at her with eyes of unknowing and regret. There were no more words to say, nothing left to talk about. He wanted more than anything to turn back the time and somehow start over what had already been done. Somehow he had to turn back the time and see that everything was all right. It couldn't be over, not yet. But he was fed up with it. All of it. He couldn't live with her, he couldn't live without her. He was tired of her "being strong". Why couldn't she just admit that she loved him. Why did the past have to matter? He bitterly bit his lip as he stared at her. She looked so frail, standing opposite to him and it hurt him to see her like that. What was she thinking. Why were there dark circles under her eyes? Why didn't he know? Was he the one causing her pain? Why couldn't he stop? He wanted so badly to start over, to stop her from hurting, she was the only one for him. Something, some part of him had died that day they had said "the final goodbye" and now he knew what it was. But he wanted it back and he would get it, because to him, it still wasn't over. Not yet.

**a/n: I liked this one too despite the fact that its another "Sasuke has regret about a stupid relationship". Also, its only 1 paragraph which is a big pet-peeve for me....**

* * *

10)

Song: What Hurts the Most

Artist: Rascal Flatts

Title: Helpless

I can take the rain on the roof this empty house.

That doesn't hurt.

Not in the way that you've hurt me.

You've taken me and broken me in a way that can't be fixed. You've showed me that love and feelings of warmth and safety and comfort don't matter, don't count in the real world. They are merely illusions.

How am I supposed to face everyone? How do I live after you've gone? Leaving me, leaving me when there was nothing I could do about it. I would give anything, my life, my pride, my dignity, my dreams—anything to stop you from returning to your village. Anything to ensure we'd be together again.

Why did you leave?

Why couldn't you hear me when I cried; when I followed you, begging?

It hurts so much when I think about it now. Think about being so close to you and then having you ignore me. And now you're gone, you're gone and there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I could do about it then and there's nothing I can do about it now.

Just remember, I love you Sasuke.

**a/n: FINALLY! Karin has some regret. Its about time...but suprisngly I liked this one, because its kind of true (at least I hope it'll _be true_ in the future...) Sasuke leaving to go home and Karin being all like...so sad.... like what happened to Sakura. Anyway, I don't know, the spacing was one crack, deal with it, it was my tenth.**

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed them. They were fun to write. Reviews always welcome and maybe one day one (or more) of these will grow up and become full fledged fics.**

_Love, raindropdays_


End file.
